how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to understanding how Wikihowto works
Wikihowto's organizational style is simple and makes it easy to find what you are looking for. There are three main types of pages on Wikihowto: *''Object'' pages *''Howto'' pages *''Guide'' pages Object pages When using the on Wikihowto, the easiest way to find what you are looking for is to search for the name of the object that you are interested in, rather than trying to guess the exact name of the howtos or guides about that object. For example, if you wanted to find a howto about finding free computer games, you would type "computer games" into the search box and press "enter" or click "go". This would take you to the object page "Computer games" which lists all the howtos and guides that are related to computer games. Each object page contains the following: * A link to the Wikipedia definition of the object * A list of all the howto pages that are directly related to the object * A list of all the guides for this object * A related objects list of links to similar objects Howto pages Howto pages contain descriptive step-by-step instructions about how to accomplish a specific task. It could be repair instructions, a recipe, describing how to make something from everyday materials, a scientific procedure, or any other task that can be described using step-by-step instructions. Howto pages often contain photographs or diagrams to make the steps of the task easier to understand. Guide pages A Guide page is a more general tutorial page which provides a descriptive explanation of a task with a collection of links to howtos about each portion of the task. The purpose of a guide is to help organize a complex tutorial into a format that is easy to read. How the pages link together When reading pages in Wikihowto, you will notice that some words appear in a different colour, and if you click on them they take you to another page, these are called "links". On the guides and howto pages any word that is possibly of interest, is linked to an object page. For Example: :A howto could contain the following statement with links to object pages on the keywords: ::Use your power drill to make 3 holes in the side of the bird house, glue three wood dowels into the holes to make place for the birds perch. : If you didn't know what a wood dowel was you could click on the link "wood dowels" which would take you to the object page which would provide you with a link to the Wikipedia page about wood dowels. Or, if you were interested in finding out more about topics to do with birds, the object page "birds" would list all the guides and howto pages related to birds. The system of object pages linking to howto pages and guides, and the guides and howto pages linking back to object pages, makes it easy to move around on Wikihowto and find what you need. =See also= Information about Wikihowto: *Guide to getting started on Wikihowto *Howto register and log in on a MediaWiki site Related to object pages: *Howto write a new Object page on Wikihowto Related to howto pages: *Howto modify an existing Howto page on Wikihowto *Howto write a new Howto page on Wikihowto Related to guide pages: *Howto write a new Guide page on Wikihowto Related to all kinds of pages: *Howto create a new page on Wikihowto *Howto edit an existing page on Wikihowto *Guide to editing pages on Wikihowto